


Codes and No Codes

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coupons, He doenst even know he's her biological father, Sam doesnt know Steve has PTSD, Selene hates Steve, Steve doesnt know Steve has PTSD, lololololol, omg im so sorry, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Captain America asked for access to Tony’s records, feeds in the tower, etc. Pym, Selene, and Francis disagree.





	Codes and No Codes

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible. It'd probably be better if I spent more time writing for the fandom instead of just reading the works. I CANT HELP IT THAT EVERYTHING JUST BE SO WONDERFUL

Steve decided it was high time to check on what Tony was working on and who he was working with. He had to make sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid or searching through the files from the information dump.

With Sam’s help, he managed to bring up the camera feeds. Every room was showing even Tony’s workshop for a brief second before it became one camera panel. Standing there was Selene, Henry, and Francis with scowls on their faces.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Selene demanded from them. Pym tilted his head to the side and lean forward a little over the keyboard. Francis looked Sam up and down before turning to his sister.

“Who is this bozo?” He asked while pointing at Sam. Selene’s eyes raked over him before they both turned towards Pym.

“Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson . Aliases known are Blackbird, Brother Falcon, Brother Super-Hero, and "Snap" Wilson. Place of Birth New York City, New York. His father and mother, Paul Wilson and Darlene Wilson, are deceased. Samuel is a former United States Air Force pararescue airman who retired from active duty and began helping fellow veterans who were suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder at the VA (Veterans Affairs).”

Selene and Francis looked decidedly unimpressed. “Helps with PTSD, huh? Makes sense that he’s with Captain America. Thor in Asgard knows that he suffers,” Francis stated and then looked even more affronted when Steve and Sam looked at him in confusion.

“Oh, for Asgards’ sake, they don’t even realize he has PTSD!” Selene snapped. She glared at them before turning to Pym. “Change all of the access codes and give the update version to Jarvis and dad. I don’t see why he gave them away in the first place.”

“As the Team Leader, I have the right—“ Steve started.

“What you have the right to do is shut the hell up. In case you didn’t know, dad holds the codes and access panels to everything in the tower which includes Stark Industries. All access to these codes are only to be held by Stark personnel which _**you are not**_. You were a government affiliated squadron and now you are a free agency. Seeing as SHEILD has shown to be corrupted with HYDRA members then all access to the codes are best left in Stark personnel which I repeat _**you are not**_. What goes on in this tower is none of your goddamn business so focus your freeloading, star spangled ass back on the compound!”

Francis put a hand on her shoulder and Pym grabbed her hand as she took a deep breath calming herself down. All of her instincts told her to put the Captain down. He was going to do nothing, but harm her father. She just didn’t have enough evidence at the moment to prove it yet.

“Now you listen her-“ Sam started before Francis cut him off.

“No, you listen! The rest of the Avengers have taken dad’s hospitality for granted because he was the one footing the bill, but we three can guarantee that’s about to change. You’re the Team Leader, Rogers, then act like it. Find somewhere else to get your upgrades for your weapons because in case you didn’t know, Dad doesn’t make them anymore so stop expecting him to. Find another way to make sure you're fed, have clothes on your back, water to drink or bathe with, electricity to use, and everything else. Dad doesn’t have to do that. We’re letting you slide with the Avengers Compound, but be reminded that we can take that also. It belongs to Stark Industries and we are all heirs to the company. Not only that, but all of us have taken a dip into the business sides of things. If we don’t see a profit for keeping you all there, we will have you kicked out. Dad may own Stark Industries, but he’s not the CEO so he doesn’t have much say in what can and cannot be expected to stay functioning under the company's name.”

“I’d be finding another way to reimburse for all the demands you all call for because if Selene and Francis had their way, you all will be operating out in the streets,” Pym piped up.

“Not only that, find someone else to do the after job clean up that comes with you Avengers. In case you all forgot, Dad has a REAL job to do that doesn’t include press control for you actions, relief efforts to the cities and countries you offend, or being personally attacked in the media because all of you are too incompetent to do your jobs right,” Selene sneered. “Now stay the hell out of our business that goes in this tower. What if you would’ve managed to see something you weren’t suppose to? Hm? Like any of else getting out the showers walking around our rooms? Or getting out the pool? Or even Dad having sex? Newsflash Rogers, there is a constitutional right to privacy and going through Dad’s files and business is an evasion of it. Keep following Aunt Peggy’s advice of plating yourself like tree and watch me personally uproot you.”

The last thing Sam and Steve saw was Selene storming away from the camera. Sam tried to bring up anything else, but the only thing they could pull up was bills on top of bills that Tony footed for the Avengers. Steve panic at seeing the numbers and declared that all Avengers were going to have to learn to coupon to keep some of the load off of Tony.

Sam swore he heard pixie-like laughter coming from the computers as he followed Steve out as he made his announcement about coupons.


End file.
